The Takumi Fujiwara Diaries
by Lady Slytherin's Library
Summary: Takumi Fujiwara was a wallflower, a rather plain girl with an unfortunate boy's name and a loudmouth of a best friend. Compared to some natural beauties like Mogi, it was normal for her to be overlooked. In all honesty, she's rather happy to stay that way until she somehow catches the eye of one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan, and with her driving skill nonetheless. Fem!Ta


**Title**: **The Takumi Fujiwara Diaries**  
**Category**: Anime/Manga » Initial D  
**Author**: Lady Slytherin's Library  
**Language**: English, Rating: Rated: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Pairing**: Takumi/Ryosuke.

* * *

**SUMMARY**

* * *

**Summary: **Takumi Fujiwara has always been a wallflower, a rather plain girl with an unfortunate boy's name and a loudmouth of a best friend. Compared to some natural beauties like Mogi, it was normal for her to be overlooked. In all honesty, she's rather happy to stay that way until she somehow catches the eye of one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan, and with her driving skill of all things. Life is just so weird. Retelling of the series.

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ!**

* * *

**To make it easier to keep track of my stories and to make them easier to update, I will be adding the new chapter in the same document of the old one. I will be putting up a "NEWS" chapter to tell you I've updated every time I do. To find the new Chapter, please do Ctrl + F and the complete name of the chapter. I hope that's ok for you guys because it'll really make it easier for me. If you have any complaints about this new style, please don't hesitate to comment.**

**I will be keeping an updated Table of Contents at the beginning to make it easier to navigate. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review:)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS:) AND ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**A/N:** I've been reading Nispedana's fic _She who delivers Tofu_ and I was immediately obsessed with the idea of a Fem!Takumi. Since I couldn't find other Fem!Takumi fics on the site, I've decided to write my own version of it. The first chapter is a trial run, but if I get enough people telling me they like the idea, I'll continue. Also I'm not a mechanic; the only things I know about cars are from the show, so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Please read and review.

* * *

**CHARACTER LIST (MORE TO COME)**

* * *

Takumi Fujiwara - Main Character

Bunta Fujiwara - Father of Main Character

Ryosuke Takahashi - Red Suns Leader

Keisuke Takahashi - Red Suns

Itsuki Takeuchi - Main Character best friend with an obsession for street racing

Koichiro Iketani - Leader of Akina speedstars

Kenji - Speedstars

Kenta Nakamura - Red Suns

Natsuki Mogi - a beautiful girl, Main Character's friend and schoolmate.

* * *

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Act 1 ****RYOSUKE TAKAHASHI**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_**PAST**_

Takumi was only 13, and barely out of 6th grade, when Bunta had woken her up in the middle of the night and had sat her down at their moldy kitchen table. When she had settled, he had handed her his car keys. The newly turned teen wasn't ashamed to admit that at that time, she had been so shocked by this new development that she had gaped at her father for a solid minute. It was a testament of his good mood that instead of yelling at her for being rude, the older man had merely rolled his eyes and made insisting motions for her to take them.

"What is this for?" she had asked in a childish voice, still too young to sound like the young woman she was growing into, "You know I can't drive until I'm 18, right?"

"Yes, yes," Bunta had replied dismissively, his tone betraying his impatience at her questions; nothing new there.

Takumi knew that her father had always been a little annoyed that someone from his own flesh and blood could be so…law-abiding. The young teen still snickered whenever she remembered the stories Bunta used to tell her about his own wide childhood; swimming in restricted waters, stealing fruits from vendors and causing disruptive noises at obscene hours of the morning were some of the more tame accounts she had heard. No wonder he always seems to frown whenever she brings up the law.

"I know that you can't _legally_ drive until you're 18, but there's no way I'm waiting that long before I'm making you help with the morning deliveries."

At that, Takumi had let out a sigh…Of course, it's about the shop; it's always about the shop.

There were times in her childhood – especially times when her father would spend the whole day drinking and vomiting – that Takumi wondered, in the privacy of her little room, what her life could have been if Akemi, her mother, hadn't died.

Lying on her single bed, she wondered if her father would still have been the alcoholic he was and that is she would still have been the tomboy she was. Although she doubted the presence of a mother figure in her life could actually make her like girly things like skirts and high heels (she shudders at the thought), she was less sure about the alcoholic father part.

Bunta Fujiwara hadn't always been an alcoholic. Sure he had drank his own share of cheap sake in high school, he had always been able to say no. He didn't depend on alcohol like he did now and the only reason why Takumi did not put her feet down when her father drank himself in to a stupor was because she understood just how difficult it was for him to live with a living reminder of the wife who had left him. Takumi had no illusions that her father always saw her as _her_. She was short for a Japanese girl her age, with short brown hair and huge blue eyes; it was an unusual color for someone of Asian descent to say the least. She knew that her mother, Akemi, was the only one to have spotted a similar pair in this whole town; it was one of the reasons Bunta had been attracted to her. Her mother, like her, was not really what one would call beautiful. They were both rather plain, with a predilection of staying in the shadows, far away from the excitement. From some of the stories Bunta would tell her when drunk of his eyes, apparently, Bunta had been the first boy to ask her out. It said something that they had managed to stay together all through high school.

Before Takumi could lose herself in her daydreams – a habit that she really needs to snap out of before something bad happens – Bunta had snapped his fingers infront of her face to get her attention. When she had turned her gaze to him with a startled yelp, the man had merely rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"You're really hopeless kid," he had told her somewhat fondly before throwing away his beer can; she watched almost dazedly as it hit the edge of the trash can before falling in, "Takumi, we really need to teach you how to concentrate."

"I'm fine, dad," she had replied with all the seriousness a 13 years could muster, "you were saying about the car."

He had nodded, letting her get away with the subject change, before motioning her to stand up.

"Come on; from today, you're be in the passenger seat while I go on my runs. I want you to observe every little detail of what I do; how I make my turns, the way my feet move to brake. After a while, I'll be changing places with you and you'll get to experience first hand what it's like. If you drive fast enough, you might even be able to get some shut-eye before school."

"Oh god," Takumi had mumbled to himself as she followed her father out the front door, helpless to stop him when he gets an idea in to his head, "This can't end well."

And she had been right…somewhat.

Even 5 years later, 18 years old Takumi could still remember as clear as day, her first attempts at driving her father's modified 86. Of course at the time, she hadn't known what the precise make of the car was, but she knew it was a Trueno because it said so on the outside. His father hadn't bothered to educate her on the different marks anyway so she figured it wasn't that important.

The first time she had touched the wheel at 13 and had led the automobile up the mountain road, she had been so tense/ nervous/freaked out, that she barely managed to hit 30 km/h. She was still surprised at how patient her father had been; positioning her hands so that she had a better grip on the wheel, telling her when her feet weren't placed correctly and pointing out things on the pass that she should watch out for. With Bunta's instructions, it took her a measly 6-month to shave 30 minutes off her uphill time. She had been so proud, she remembered fondly, smiling hugely up at her father as she went on and on about how she improved.

Bunta had been proud as well, but he, unlike her, wanted more.

4-5 years later, 17 years old Takumi was finally able to drive up to her father's standards. Even if she doesn't see driving as more than a means to get up the mountain and back down as fast as possible in order to catch a few hours of sleep before school, she had improved a lot compared to her debut. 2 hours uphill time compared to her 20 minutes 4-5 years later, was incredible…and she knew it. She may not show it on the outside but that doesn't stop her from feeling rather proud on the inside.

13 years old Takumi had really come a long way to become the driver she was now…

…of course, she had not expected her skill to affect her life.

* * *

**ACT 1: RYOSUKE TAKAHASHI**

* * *

_**Present day, School, 4:40 P.M**_

It was a beautiful spring day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing and classes were finally over for the day. In all logic, Takumi should have been able to enjoy the soft breeze caressing her cheek as she leant lazily against the wall, her book bag near her feet. She should have been able to just close her eyes and lose herself in the moment; lose herself in her own head, away from demanding teachers, childish schoolmates and the usual headaches that comes with being a teenage girl in this century.

She should have been able to relax, really...

...If it wasn't for her best friend's dulcet tones, preventing her from her from truly letting go.

It was times like these that made Takumi wonder just why she was friends with someone as loud and obnoxious as Itsuki. Sure she can recall how they had met and how they got talking - a combination of the fact that they were the only two outsiders of the class and the fact that their teacher had refused to let them work alone - but what Takumi couldn't remember was why they had continued talking.

In theory, a girl like Takumi should have never gotten alone with someone like Itsuki because Itsuki, simply put, was her exact opposite. While Takumi liked the shadows, Itsuki delighted in being in the spotlight; always trying to make jokes and attract attention. Usually, his attempts worked somewhat - although the attention he attracted weren't all good; other times they failed spectacularly. Takumi usually had a front row seat to all his public humiliations. And if she cared one little bit about her reputation, she would have ran away from him already…like the rest of the female population.

Come to think of it, perhaps that was why she stuck with the other boy all these times. Itsuki repelled people and since Takumi didn't want to bother with others most of the time, Itsuki was perfect.

If only he could stop talking from time to time and learnt the virtue of silence...

"Why oh why do people make cars so expensive these days!?" Itsuki cried dramatically as he gave Takumi's shoulder a push to get her attention, "Takumi, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Itsuki," she replied dutifully, just to prevent him from going on and on about how she doesn't appreciate him as her friend and doesn't even listen to him most of the time. In her defense, the only reason she tends to space out on Itsuki's monologues was because the only thing out of his mouth these days were about cars, cars and more cars. If she has to listen to him prattle on one more minute about engines and horsepower, she was going to strangle him, her calm demeanor be damned. "You were talking about the 86 and how you couldn't afford one. Now can we change the subject?"

Itsuki, as expected, ignored her request.

"I know that the 86 isn't the best car on the market," he went on, now that he's sure that he had Takumi's attention again, "but it's the only viable option. There's no way I can afford a 91 with my current salary. And since it's got to be a FR, right Takumi?"

"Yeah, sure whatever," she mumbled distractedly, not even sure what an FR was.

To busy herself while Itsuki geared up for another one of his famous rants, Takumi stared at a group of girls walking across the schoolyard towards the library building, their schoolbag in hand and chatting happily all the way. She didn't mean to pry but she couldn't help but notice that one of the girls – the one with the black hat – was Natsuki Mogi.

Natsuki Mogi was, in some people's opinion, the school idol. Almost everyone male in the vicinity knew about her and wanted to talk to her. And every female wanted to be her. She was the epitome of a high school queen; good grades and a wonderful body. Takumi may not be in with the "in crowd", she was neither blind nor stupid. Although she could understand the appeal Mogi held, what with her pixie cut and expressive brown eyes, she had never really liked the other girl. There was something about Mogi, something so superficial that it made it difficult for Takumi to respect her as a person. She respected her work ethics, sure, but her personality? Well, that's another question entirely.

Her dislike was reinforced when she remembered what had happened a few years ago.

When Takumi was 16 and in the same homeroom as Mogi, the latter had tried to befriend her. Since Itsuki wasn't there beside her to fend off anyone who wanted to be her friend, Takumi had been helpless to her advances. With a kind smile, Mogi had somewhat managed to get Takumi to concentrate long enough to have a decent conversation with her. The topic of that particular conversation was lost with time, but Takumi remembered having fun. That year, she had enjoyed Mogi's company; Mogi wasn't exactly her friend but it was as close anyone could get to her in such a small amount of time. She knew she would have continued their relationship if she hadn't caught her laughing at her behind her back with some girls from the cheerleading team. After that, any chances of a friendship were gone…not that Mogi seems to care.

Now every time Takumi sees her, she would frown and look away, while Itsuki, if he was beside her, would gape and make a fool of himself. In Takumi's opinion, men are such monkeys.

Too bad her best friend's one…Why couldn't she get a girl best friend...

"Takumi!"

Finally letting Itsuki's annoyed tone pierce through her dream like state, Takumi turned to him with a sigh.

"I'm listening, you were telling me how much it would cost you to purchase that 86 you were staring at."

Satisfied that Takumi had at least managed to register some of his words, Itsuki turned back to his magazine with a frown.

"This one's marked at three hundred thousand, but it still hasn't passed inspection,"

"And how much have you saved up until now?"

"Like 50 000," he replied dejectedly, his eyes drooping dramatically as he practically slumped down agains the wall. He was the image of a depressed teen about to burst in to tears as he contemplated his choices. Normally, a good friend would kneel down beside him and offer him a consolatory hug. But Takumi had never been a good friend, at least not according to normal social conventions.

"Long way to go," she couldn't help but remark; she was helpful like that.

"I know," Itsuki mumbled, "It's depressing. There must be a faster way to make money around here."

"Well, I would say you can help around my father's shop, but since he doesn't even pay me…"

Itsuki rolled his eyes. They both know how stingy Bunta was with money. Itsuki has once theorized that the only reason Bunta went along with her daughter's tendency to crossdress was because boys' clothing costs less. After looking at the prices of some of the less expensive girl's outfits and comparing them to the cost of a t-shirt and jeans, Takumi couldn't help but agree.

"Your father's really cheap, you know that,"

"You don't have to tell me; I know."

They shared a rare look of mutual understanding.

"Anyway," Itsuki continued mere seconds later, the moment clearly over, "my old man has been driving that FR to the ground for a decade, not to mention it's Diesel. That thing sucks out loud; calling it a car is an insult to cars everywhere. You know what I mean."

Takumi shrugged, once again disinterested by the conversation.

"If it has all four tires and brings me from point A to point B, it's a car,"

"You don't get it man," her friend responded in annoyance, "I won't consider it a car if it doesn't deliver a good time on the mountain."

"What's so much fun about driving on the mountain?" she couldn't help but ask, because really, she has driving up and down that thing everyday for the past 4-5 years and she still doesn't know why there were some who showed such a passion for it. In all honesty, the mountain pass may have been an adrenaline rush the first few times she drove, but after a while, she was so desensitized that she could barely feel the speed anymore. To her, it was a chore; a job that's eating away the hours she could have spent sleeping. God, she sometimes hates her life; and that dammed mountain.

Judging by the wide-eyed look Itsuki was giving her, he obviously doesn't share her opinion.

"What's so fun about it!?" he gasped, so shocked by her response that he managed to drop his magazine; Takumi watched distractedly as it fell in a heap just beside her feet, the cover towards the top; the title _Car Monthly_ displayed for all to see. Takumi knows about this series; her father used to order it before it got too expensive; he still had the old copies though and she would sometimes catch the older man looking through them with a nostalgic look in his eyes. "What's so fun about it!? Takumi, how could you be so calm!?" You drive fast as you can, challenging the corners!? How can that not be fun!?"

Once again back in the present, Takumi gave Itsuki a look.

"The corners, huh? That's really the kind of thing you do for fun?" For her, the corners have always been a headache at the beginning. After her father gave her that cup of water to use as a guide, she would always hold her breath whenever she has to turn, terrified that something would spill out and get her in trouble. There was nothing at all fun about it, not at all. Perhaps it was all those punishments she had to endure whenever those stupid corners make her spill the water, that she truly believed that she would gave almost anything for there to be a straight path to the top of the mountain.

Itsuki gasped from beside her.

"I wouldn't be doing it if it was boring," he groaned, "Look you're a dude right? You can't tell me that you never had the urge to tackle those raging hairpins?"

That right there was a typical Itsuki blunder.

"I wouldn't know…since I'm a girl and all," she told him pointedly, interrupting his momentum. She had to admit she enjoyed the instant guilty look on her friend's face as he turned to her, pleading for her not to get mad at him. He shrugged helplessly when she didn't respond.

"Sorry, dude, it's just you always wear boy's clothing, even your school uniform is the boy's version; I kind of forgot after a while,"

"That's fine," she replied dismissively; it wasn't the first time people mistook her for a boy, and unless she starts dressing like Mogi, it surely wont be the last, "continue with whatever you were saying."

"Anyway, do you understand what I mean?"

Takumi shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just burnt out by that stuff," she remarked, because it's true…not that Itsuki could understand. He too would have said the same thing if he had to drive the dammed path every day for 4-5 years.

Predictably, Itsuki looked confused.

"How can you be burned out by that stuff? We just got our liscence, we're like babies in the driving world."

Luckily for her, all further conversation was stalled for the moment when the roof door opened and a bunch of giggling girls walked through; their skirts bellowing in the wind and their long hair whipping around them, almost obscuring their faces like some kind of cocoon. That was exhibit one why Takumi hated long hair; unless you attach it, it was a pain in the ass on windy days. She knew she would have cut hers long ago if it didn't make her look like Akemi even more. It was ironic that her mother, who hadn't been all that present while she was alive, seems to consume their existence now that she's dead. Takumi didn't know what that said about humanity as a whole...or simply about their family.

The group of girls let out a collective shriek when the wind blew just that harder and quickly made their way to the other side for cover. They ignored Itsuki's drooling (difficult to ignore even with the huge space surrounding them) and proceed to talk and giggle over something they were sharing amongst them. From afar, Takumi could make out a magazine but wasn't interested enough to go find out.

Itsuki however seemed to have a different idea.

"Oh my god, Takumi," he hissed excitedly as he grabbed on to Takumi's arm like a lifeline, the previous topic of conversation totally forgotten, "Do you know who that is? It's Megami-chan from 4D."

"Who?" Takumi asked because she really doesn't keep up with who's popular and who's not.

"Megami!" Itsuki repeated in outrage that Takumi doesn't know name, "She's my idol! She's just one of the most beautiful girls in school!"

Takumi couldn't help but snort at that.

"I dreamed about talking to her since forever; Takumi help me!"

"Hell no," Takumi replied automatically as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, not voicing her thoughts on how Megami probably didn't even know he existed or did but hated his guts; let Itsuki have his deluded daydreams, "Do whatever you want but I'm not getting involved in you high school romance. I'm going home."

Ignoring Itsuki's complaints, the young girl quickly made her way down the stairs and out on to the school parking lot. She couldn't help but sigh in relief when Itsuki didn't follow her.

Once near the gates, she shifted her bag from one hand to the other and glanced at her watch, wincing at the time. It was already 5, she needed to get home fast and get changed for her shift at the Gas Station.

Life as a high school student was so predictable.

* * *

_**Gas Station, 5:30 P.M**_

"Itsuki's late again, isn't he?"

From where she has been kneeling to tie her shoelaces, Takumi looked up at her boss, a small smile on her lips as she replied.

"Saw some pretty girl at school, decided to stay and tried to chat with her."

There was a sigh. Takumi could sympathize; if she had a worker like Itsuki – always late, always asking for a raise – she would be sighing nonstop as well. What's worse, her boss was also Itsuki's father; she couldn't imagine how he feels having to live with him; sometimes even a few hours in Itsuki's company was enough to make her go slightly insane…imagine days on end. She shudders at the thought.

"Yeah, that's Itsuki all right."

Once her hat was adjusted so that it hid her ponytail, preventing it from falling all over the place, Takumi made her way to a waiting car, rag in hand. Before she could make it there however, Itsuki appeared out of nowhere and latched on her like a limpet. She wasn't ashamed to admit it; she was shocked that Itsuki has managed to get here almost at the same time as her when she was sure he hadn't left at the same time as her.

"For fuck's sake Itsuki," she snapped in a rare display of temper, "I thought you were going to be late, and how on earth did you get here so fast?

"You know me," Itsuki replied with a shit-eating grin, ignoring her question "I'm a dedicated worker."

Takumi snorted at that. If Itsuki was a dedicated worker, she was the Queen of England.

"You just want your old man in a good mood so you can ask him for more money for that car."

Itsuki didn't even bother to deny it.

"Talking about the 86," he began in a tone that usually meant he wanted something from Takumi, she was right when he continued, "Tak, you really should put more thought in to getting that 86 with me, it would be really sweet."

"Let it go, Itsuki," Takumi sighed; this conversation was getting really old really fast.

"Tak!'

"I didn't know you guys had such great taste, the 86 is a great car."

It was Iketani; just great, just what Takumi needed, someone else to fuel Itsuki's obsession.

"You see, Takumi! You see! I was right,"

"Yeah, whatever…" she mumbled, hoping that her friend would just let it go.

The rest of the night continued in the same a fashion. She would try to dodge Itsuki's attempts to convince her to pitch in to buy them a car, while Iketani would watch on the sidelines in amusement. By 8, she was so desperate to just get the hell out of their that she even agreed to run an errand for the boss; something she tends to avoid because her boss' car, the one she had to drive on those errands, usually smelled like cat urine. Since neither the boss nor Itsuki had a pet, why it smelled that way was a mystery.

But tonight, even spending 20 minutes in that environment beat having to listen to Itsuki go on and on about the wonder of an 86 - with useful input from Iketani from time to time.

She could do this.

"Some car broke down on the side of the mountain road," he explained to her when she volunteered to do the run. "the driver called; saying that he ran out of gas so wondered if we could deliver. Since it's on Mt Akina, I told him sure, if he paid extra." He then showed her on the map of where the car was supposed to be, "It shouldn't take long; the customer's already waiting in front of the cafe near the lookout point. Just deposit the cans, get the money and come you drive fast enough you can make it back in just over an hour."

"Got it," Takumi replied as she loaded the gas cans in to the Station's car, "Be back soon, boss."

She put the vehicle in to gear and pushed it right on to the road in record time. She was really lucky that the traffic around this area as this time of the night was practically none existent. What's better was that there was no police cars to monitor her progress. Sure she was a law-abiding citizen, but she hated driving slow with a passion…and when you're used to driving over 100km/h, 50km/h was slow, really slow.

With the road clear, she dared to push her vehicle to 70. Before she knew it she was leaving Itsuki and his pleas far behind. Even though she can't see the station anymore, she could practically hear Itsuki asking his father why he was never sent on any errands. Takumi couldn't help but snort at that; Itsuki may be good enough to pass his driving test, but it will be another year before his father would trust him with his own car.

She was so absorbed by her thoughts that she barely notice it when she arrived at the base of the mountain and when she finally paid attention to her surroundings once more, Mt Akina loomed in front of her like some kind of moss covered giant. As she engaged a corner at high speed, she couldn't help but flash back to Itsuki's passionate speech about how fun it was. She still couldn't see it.

After running this track every day for 4-5 years, the uphill of Mt Akina was so easy that she could probably do it in her sleep. In fact, she probably had considering the number of driving related dreams she had since he started her as part time delivery woman.

Although the uphill was easy, it didn't mean it wasn't sometimes tedious, she managed to save time by hugging the curves as close as possible and accelerating when on a straightaway but she knows that her father's car wasn't exactly built for driving in a straight line; it didn't have enough horsepower. Her only redemption was the corners; she was good at them and could make up the time she had lost.

With her skills, she soon managed to reach the small café near the lookout where the driver was supposed to be waiting for her; it had only taken her a little under 15 minutes. A cursory once over of the place told her that, as expected, a lone car sat in the customer's parking lot, the lights off. The street casting over the vehicle showed a man leaning against it, looking in her direction, with an expression she couldn't read in this distance. When she finally got closer, gas cans in hand, she couldn't help but notice that the man was gorgeous.

Takumi had never been one to gush over good-looking boys; most of the guys the other girls would moon over did nothing for her. Her schoolmates were all immature; she admitted she had always wanted someone more mature...not that she has been thinking about it or anything.

But this man...well, this man was obviously older, probably 24 or 25 and even underneath a loose jacket, his athletic body was evident; he was tall, with sharp aristocratic features and a pair of the most intense eyes Takumi has ever seen before. They were a green-brown color that should have looked weird on anyone else, but merely gave this man an ethereal beauty she couldn't quite describe. She may say beauty, but the man was as male as they could go, with broad shoulders and large hands. The stranger's hair was a mess; almost as he had spent the last 10 minutes running his hands through it and for the first time since puberty, Takumi felt attraction.

And it scared the hell out of her.

Deciding that professionalism was the way to go, she offered the man a smile - trying to hide the fact that she had been openly ogling him sometime before - and deposited the two cans on the ground.

"Hi, I'm from the gas station down the road, you called for more gas?"

"Yes, that's right," the man answered, his voice a low baritone that made her want to sigh dreamingly. Oh god, she really have to get hold of herself before her life becomes a cheap, cliched romance novel. Takumi Fujiwara was an independent woman; there was no way any man could make her "dreamily" anything. This one may look good but she wasn't going to be affected.

Probably, he was out of her league anyway.

The man was still staring at her as if she was the most interesting creature on earth. That couldn't be right since Takumi was sure that with that body, he had probably met way more interesting people than her.

"I'm Ryosuke Takahashi, thanks for bringing the cans. May I offer you dinner as a thank you?"

_Wait…what!?_  
TBC.


End file.
